


Summer Camp Bud

by AlchyHolic



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Quick little snippet of a typical day at Camp
Relationships: Susie McCallister/Oscar Peltzer
Kudos: 15





	Summer Camp Bud

Oscar carefully peeked from behind the tree he was hiding, making sure to not fully expose himself. With glaring eyes, he looked to his left, then over to his right.

"I don't see her..." Oscar told himself cautiously.

"I don't see her either." The tree Oscar was hiding behind replied.

A smile returned to his face upon hearing the news. "Thanks, tree!"

Immediately he climbed on the branches of the tree, hurrying to get to the top. He needed to get to the top before he was spotted. Halfway up, worms rained from above. He lost his grip as the worms surprised him, barely managing to grab on to the tree again. 

"Oh, no. Not this time..." Oscar told himself and he pushed through the worm rain. 

"This is it. I can make it to the top!" Oscar encouraging himself.

"Boo!" Susie said plainly with a smirk, as her head appeared through the tree.

"Woah!" Oscar fell back in surprise, screaming as he fell to the ground below. 

Susie rolled her eyes, looking away as she flicked her wand, a puff of pink smoke picking up Oscar inches off the ground, before disappearing, letting him fall once more.

"Grr. Just let me get my badge!" Oscar yelled in desperation.

"No way! Those prizes are mine." She said with a laugh, materializing a chocolate pudding, rubbing it in Oscar's face.

"Everyone else is getting their badges, yet you're only tormenting me!" Oscar replied. Susie paid no mind as she opened the chocolate pudding, eating a spoonful.

Oscar squinted at Susie, "You know, Hedgehog said that when girls like a boy they usually pick on him."

"Wha-- ack" Susie began choking on her pudding, coughing furiously.

"Wh-what does that Hedgehog know? You're all a bunch of babies and I'm so much older than you."

"You're only 15..." Oscar said. Susie simply crossed her arms, nosed raised in the air and away. Oscar smiled, blushing at the evidence.

"You may be an awful person, but it's true, isn't it? You blushed when I said it." Oscar teased.

"WHAAAAAT? Ugh! The very thought!" Susie began exclaiming.

Oscar surprised Susie with hug. "Its ok, I won't tell anyone" he whispered to her.

Susie pushed Oscar off of her, as she let out a "Hya!", before jumping on her broom and flying away. She attempted to frown and scowl, yet her lip kept quivering, wanting to smile.

END


End file.
